Dragon Ball Z : Rivals Of Power
by DaOneInDaCorner
Summary: Found by Gohan, student of Master Roshi, Zian is raised alongside Goku as brothers, but a rivalry blossoms between the two at an early age. Who will surpass the other, and will they ever find out about Zians past? If so, what mysteries might they uncover? My newest fic, I hope you guys like it. Pairings undecided, but I'm thinking of Zian and 18, so that's what it'll be for now.


**Hey, It's me again and I'm here bringing around another story that sprouted straight from my ass and up to my brain, again (Kidding, I'm liking it so far). I've just been so pissed off lately at the lack of any story with alot of quality in it, and then I find myself looking for one to no avail. So finally I just said "Screw it!" and decided I'd just make a badass story that I myself enjoy, for myself!**

**It's gonna be everything I've wanted when I read someones story, and everything I never get in there writing. I probably sound really whiny right now, but I'm pissed and I need to make something good, or I may just explode! **

**Now, I'm sorry to say that Minato's Path To Power will be put on hold for now, and I have absolutely no excuse for it other than the fact that I just can't stick with the immaturity that I've realised Sekirei is based around. The show has put me off to the entire idea of harems, It's just not my thing anymore, but I promise if I get back into that mindset (unlikely) and want to continue it, I will.**

**I want to inform you guys of something before I let you guys read the story though. I may not be able to keep a consistent update time for these next few months. I've found myself with quite a bit of free time after going ahead three weeks in advance in schoolwork in almost all my classes, and I'm on a big high from the feeling but it may not last for long and I just wanted to warn you all of it. **

**Ok, I've finished me over-dramatic speech and so I think now would be the time for me to shut my trap and allow ya'll to read my newest work, agreed? Well then, let's do this people!**

**Dragon Ball Z : Rivals Of Power**

Overlooking the lush green forests of Earth, a man stood, and he saw all from his vantage point above the tall cliffside that he stood atop of.

The man himself was not a person one would expect to find in the middle of a giant forest, and looked more like someone who would be driving to the office for work, as the man wore a nice looking suit and tie outfit, although a bit dirty thanks to the dusty and wild region he stood in.

What was strangest about the man however, was the little cradle he carried in one arm, and the way tears seemed to be endlessly flowing from his eyes, though the man kept his face emotionless otherwise.

A baby could be heard snoring lightly from inside the cradle the man carried. Looking down at the small baby inside the cradle, the man knelt down and placed the baby onto a small patch of soft grass on the otherwise, rough and dirty ground. The baby had a small tuff of black hair poking out from his head, and looked only a month or so old. Tears from the man, now softly dropped onto the babies angelic looking visage, a few droplets falling onto his forehead.

The baby made a soft moan of iritation in his sleep, moving his head to the side in discomfort. Chuckling sadly, the man wiped the drops from the babies face, and kissed him sofly on the cheek before slowly rising to his feet.

Looking down at the baby, the mans back now facing away from the cliff, he smiled softly and took a step back, only a few centimeters from the cliffs edge.

"Goodbye, Zian... my son."

Falling, back, the man was in free fall and tears still continued to leave his eyes, as well as many choked sobs. The man hit the dirt floor with a 'thump' and bounced slightly a second time from the impact. Death was instantaneous and no pain was felt when he died.

The mans body began to shine and slowly, the corpse dissapeared, as if the man were never there to beging with, except for the small silver medalion that fell from his neck when he was gone.

**A/N**

**Now, I know it's short, and this will not be something that will happen very often in my story, I guarentee. I'm just starting you guys off, setting the mood in a way. I hope you guys are ok with that and if not, I really am sorry. The next update should come this week since my schedules pretty much clean, but something could come up. **

**Until next time, Love, DaOneInDaCorner**


End file.
